


give you my superluv

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay For You, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Shane Dawson - Freeform, Singing, Songfic, Superluv, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Was I Thinking?, my gay sons, nie umiem w tagi, szczególnie peter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Jakim cudem ten dzieciak w różu i Spider-Man to ta sama osoba?





	give you my superluv

**Author's Note:**

> Moja 50 praca musiała być wyjątkowa - i dlatego napisałam na tę okazję Starkera, którego zaczęłam niespodziewanie shipować po obejrzeniu w kinie Homecomingu.  
> Dedykuję to mojemu wspaniałemu Dominikowi - mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, Juanito <3
> 
> Źle czułabym się, pisząc tę pracę z myślą o piętnastoletnim Peterze z Homecomingu, dlatego dla ułatwienia sprawy wyobraziłam go sobie jako dziewiętnastolatka. Wam też to polecam.

Tego ranka Tony siedział na kanapie w dużym, oszklonym salonie, który znajdował się w sąsiedztwie kuchni. Miał na sobie starą koszulkę z Black Sabbath (podartą na rękawach i kołnierzu, ale wciąż _najlepszą_ ) i bokserki, a jego włosy przedstawiały istny nieład artystyczny, mimo iż nie zaznały działania żelu od dwóch dni. W jednej ręce dzierżył kubek z kawą - gorącą, czarną i tak gorzką, jak tylko mogła być - a w drugiej gazetę, przedmiot rzadko widziany w siedzibie Avengers, odkąd Tony wprowadził do niej mnóstwo tabletów, smartfonów i wszelkiego rodzaju padów. Właśnie przerzucał kartę czasopisma, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o interesującej akcji ratunkowej na samym środku Oceanu Spokojnego, kiedy w kuchni rozległo się wycie pewnego młodego mężczyzny. A właściwie dzieciaka, jak zwykł nazywać go Tony.  
  
\- Have no fear, your hero is here! - zaśpiewał (albo raczej zaskowyczał) Peter, wpadając potem do salonu z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Miał na sobie różowy koc, związany w supeł pod szyją i imitujący pelerynę w stylu nadętego superbohatera (Tony podejrzewał, że chłopak zaczął miewać ciągoty do tego elementu stroju, odkąd poznał Stephena Strange’a i Visiona), a na nosie czerwone okulary w kształcie gwiazd ( _no nie, zabiję tego Barnesa_ ).  
  
\- My super sense is telling me that danger is near - wyrecytował śpiewnie Peter, kołysząc się na boki jak uwięziona w pajęczynie mucha. Tony westchnął, marszcząc brwi i upijając łyk z kubka.  
  
\- Zechcesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć, Parker, co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytał, po czym rzucił okiem na resztę ciała młodego mężczyzny. Zauważył tylko cienką podkoszulkę bez rękawów i obcisłe bokserski. Jedna z jego brwi poszybowała w górę.  
  
Peter nie odpowiedział; zamiast tego skoczył na drugi koniec kanapy i ruszył ku niemu na kolanach. - I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back…  
  
Do samotnej brwi Starka dołączyła druga i teraz obie mogły dziwić się do woli w połowie jego czoła.  
  
\- A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack… - z tymi słowami Peter przybliżył się do Tony’ego na tyle, aby móc chuchnąć słodkim oddechem w jego twarz i dotknąć nosem jego nosa. - oh!  
  
I kiedy mężczyzna był gotów wreszcie go pocałować, chłopak odskoczył w tył, wstając z kanapy i uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
  
\- But I'm not a superhero, I'm not that kinda guy - wyśpiewał, kręcąc palcem wskazującym w powietrzu i obchodząc kanapę dookoła. - But I can save you baby, give me a try - dodał według melodii i Tony poczuł, jak jego kark zostaje obdarowany drobnym, ale niekrótkim pocałunkiem.  
  
\- Cause I'm runnin' out of time - usłyszał przy swoim uchu; miał nadzieję, że usta (lub zęby!) Parkera zostawią jakiś ślad na jego małżowinie albo choćby szyi, ale Peter już przeskakiwał mebel i znów stał przed nim.  
  
\- I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose - zaintonował radośnie, robiąc zgrabny piruet, przemierzając salon od kanapy do szklanej ściany, odprowadzany uważnym wzrokiem Tony’ego. Starka zaczynała kusić opcja złapania Petera i zaciągnięcia go do sypialni, ale miał z niego ubaw i nie chciał tak szybko tego kończyć.  
  
Tymczasem Parker przeskoczył zgrabnie napotkany fotel, który najwyraźniej uznał za przeszkodę niemożliwą do wyminięcia i wycelował palcem w Tony’ego. - So I'll fight until you're mine - Brunet westchnął, z trudnością powstrzymując cisnący się mu na usta uśmiech. - And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight!  
  
Jego następne powolne trzy kroki zostały okraszone trzema melodyjnymi okrzykami “oh!” zlewającymi się w jedno, po czym chłopak zakląskał entuzjastycznie niczym słowik . - If you're in danger - kolejne trzy “oh!” i trzy kroki w jego kierunku. - I'm here to save you - powtórka z rozrywki; teraz oddzielał ich tylko szklany stolik. - That's what I'm made of - niebezpiecznie długi krok zakończył się powodzeniem i Peter stanął niezwykle blisko Tony’ego, mrucząc pięciokrotne “oh!”. - Give you my SuperLuv.  
  
Nim starszy mężczyzna zdążył mrugnąć okiem, Peter wplótł palce w jego włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc ich usta. Tony uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i satysfakcją ( _warto było czekać_ ), ale prędko zdał sobie sprawę z faktu, że całowanie z okularami na nosie jest piekielnie niewygodne i trudne.  
  
Sięgnął ręką i zdjął “pingle” z twarzy swojego młodocianego partnera, rzucając je z rozmachem za siebie.  
  
\- Ej! - zakwiczał Peter buntowniczo. - To były moje ulubione okulary!  
  
\- Kupię ci nowe - wymamrotał ukontentowany, łapiąc chłopaka za pośladki i podrzucając go w górę tak, iż ten musiał owinąć się wokół niego nogami, aby nie spaść.  
  
Nie usłyszał ani słowa protestu, kiedy szedł w kierunku ich sypialni, wkładając w ten pocałunek całą swoją energię.

**Author's Note:**

> Utwór:  
> Shane Dawson - Superluv


End file.
